


Officer, Down

by MaxWrite



Series: Kink Bingo 2011-2012 [2]
Category: Hot Fuzz (2007)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-15
Updated: 2011-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxWrite/pseuds/MaxWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny still has a lot to learn, especially about when he genuinely does know better than Nicholas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Officer, Down

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kink Bingo 2011. Kink: "vanilla kink".

"I wonder what they did before proper lubricants were invented," Danny mused. He thought he should be doing something to help besides bringing up relevant topics of conversation. But Nicholas had always been rather self-sufficient, even during sex. Simply watching him stretch his own hole or get himself off, rather than doing it for him, was often far too tempting. Danny had been spoiled; Nicholas was fucking gorgeous to watch, his intimate knowledge of his own body translating into the kind of effortless efficiency Nicholas displayed everywhere else. Never mind that his insistence on doing things himself suggested an ingrained lack of confidence in Danny's abilities. Danny knew he had a lot to learn about a lot of things.

So Nicholas sat tall and proud and perfect atop Danny, prepping himself for the proceedings. The way Nicholas arched his back, Danny figured he must be at least three fingers deep into his own backside by now. The very thought made Danny's brain go a bit fuzzy. He gripped Nicholas's thighs, gave them an appreciative squeeze.

 

"Well," Nicholas said in that gentle, almost funereal tone of his, "ancient writings dating back as far as 2,300 years, found across the Middle East, suggest that olive oil made a transition from being strictly for culinary, medicinal, and ritual purposes to being used as a sex lubricant."

Danny consider this for a moment. "Never did like olives meself."

"You know," said Nicholas, leaning forward and bracing himself on his free hand, "at one point, it was mistakenly touted as a contraceptive." His voice strained a bit as he spoke. When he stopped talking, his jaw went slack for a moment as he worked his fingers in deeper. Danny swallowed hard and stared. He wanted to pull Nicholas down to him and bruise his mouth with rough kisses, but that wasn't how things went. It wasn't time for that yet.

Then Danny realised that Nicholas had said something interesting. "What, olive oil?" he asked.

"That's right."

Danny snorted. "S'pose that's understandable. Never did find her very attractive."

Nicholas's probing stopped and he looked down at Danny questioningly.

"Olive Oyl," Danny explained. "Popeye's girlfriend."

Nicholas looked at him in that indulgent way that suggested he hadn't much liked the joke but was somehow pleased that Danny had said it anyway. He laid his free hand on Danny's ample belly and made a wonderful, soft noise as he went on stretching himself. His eyes fluttered shut, his golden lashes floating prettily over his cheeks, and as he leaned over further to finally bring his lips to Danny's, Danny wondered, and not for the first time, if his Angel really had dropped out of Heaven.

Not that Danny thought London was anywhere near heavenly.

Danny shuddered with need as Nicholas's tongue dipped into his mouth. He cupped Nicholas's tight little bottom as Nicholas pulled his fingers free and gripped Danny's already lube-slicked cock, smoothing on a little extra lube from his palm. Danny squeezed Nicholas's arse and pushed up against him, and Nicholas's body rocked with his, slender hips rolling in time. When Nicholas broke the kiss with a wet smack and a little gasp, he gazed down at Danny with his sleepy, blue eyes and whispered, "You may proceed, Constable."

Danny shivered. He liked being called constable in bed.

Nicholas guided Danny to his opening and Danny began nudging his way inside. As the head of his cock pushed in, Nicholas winced, hissed through his teeth and furrowed his brow. The very act of entering him seemed to force quick little breaths from Nicholas's throat. His tightness engulfed Danny inch by inch, so hot and slow that Danny actually whimpered.

"Good, yeah?" Danny asked, unable to keep the hopefulness out of his voice even through his lust. He was always worried about meeting Nicholas's standards.

"Shh, you're fine," Nicholas breathed. He sat up again so Danny could see the whole of him. It was a better sight than shirtless Jason Statham in _The Transporter_ , than shirtless Will Smith in _I, Robot_ , than shirtless Gerard Butler in _300_. Danny was spoiled indeed. He got a bit lost staring at that flat tummy as the muscles tensed beneath the smooth skin.

Nicholas dropped his head back and settled down on Danny's prick, letting his body grow accustomed to the girth. Danny pushed up again, just to watch Nicholas arch his back and roll his hips. Nicholas sighed at the ceiling, sounding almost relieved to finally have Danny all the way in. He clenched around Danny's length and then began to ride.

Danny tried to match his rhythm, began pushing up when Nicholas would come down on him, but Nicholas paused and grimaced, gave Danny's thigh an affectionate pat.

"Just relax, Danny," he whispered. His eyes locked with Danny's with an intensity that went straight to Danny's cock, making it jerk inside Nicholas's body. "I've got this one," Nicholas added, his voice low, husky. Danny stilled as Nicholas shut his eyes and started riding like a world champion bull rider. He had Danny whimpering with pleasure in a few graceful moves – up and down, up and down. His cock bobbed at Danny, bumped against Danny's tummy, a clear bead of pre-come leaking out to touch Danny's skin.

Danny knew how this would go: Nicholas would ride him, make him come with hardly any effort at all, and then Nicholas would roll over and let Danny suck him off. It was a perfectly fine routine, and Danny had no complaints – except that watching Nicholas's perfect body move, every muscle engaged and working, wasn't exactly making Danny want to lie still and take it. It was making him want to flip Nicholas over and _give_ it. But it had never seriously occurred to him to mix things up a bit. Nicholas had his routines and they worked for him. For Danny too. Over and over and over.

Ah, fuck it.

Danny flipped him over and pinned him. Nicholas yelped and gaped at him in shock.

"Danny!" he panted, arms and legs in the air as Danny settled on top of him. "What are you –"

"Taking a little initiative," said Danny. "You're always telling me I should."

"Yes, but I didn't mean – UNGH! DANNY!"

Danny pushed into him hard, making Nicholas grunt. The pleasure-shock registered on his face, first in a grimace, and then his eyes rolled up into his head as Danny began to thrust into him.

"I didn't … mean … now," Nicholas panted between grunts. But even as he said this, he grabbed himself two healthy handfuls of Danny's arse and held tight, trying to pull Danny down further inside himself.

"Well, then when, eh?" Danny demanded as he paused a moment to grip one of Nicholas's legs behind the knee. If Nicholas wanted him in deeper, Danny was happy to oblige. He began to push back in as Nicholas replied.

"In your career, around the house, that sort of … thing … fuck, Danny …" Nicholas's words trailed off as Danny sank deep inside him. Danny rather liked this, rendering Nicholas speechless. "It's … rude to … interrupt, you know," Nicholas kindly informed him through his heavy breaths.

Danny grinned. "You just can't stand giving up control, not even in bed," he said, his voice breathy too as his hips found their rhythm. "I reckon it's a sickness, what you've got."

"Not now, Danny," Nicholas groaned, clearly too preoccupied now to pay attention. His eyes could barely stay open, his pretty, steel-blue irises rolling up one second, his eyes closing completely the next. He bit his lower lip as Danny pushed in particularly deep, and let out a shuddering sigh as Danny pulled back again.

"Thought we'd worked all that out," Danny breathed, bringing a hand to Nicholas's cheek to stroke it. "Thought you'd learned a thing or two by now 'bout letting go."

"Baby steps … everyone's … a work in … progress … just … can you angle it a bit upwards?"

Danny smirked at Nicholas's inability to stop giving orders, but he happily obliged, shifting a bit so the head of his cock nudged against Nicholas's prostate more. Nicholas _seemed_ to relax, pleasure written all over his face, his soft groans speaking clearly despite their complete incoherence. But Danny knew better; the hands still on his arse, trying to guide his thrusts, told a different story.

"Blimey, Nicholas," he sighed, stopping for a moment. He grabbed hold of each of Nicholas's hands and pinned them to the bed. Nicholas looked at him as though he'd just killed their prized lily.

"Is this really necessary?" Nicholas asked.

"You'll thank me later," Danny assured him. He began thrusting again, forcing wonderful noises out of Nicholas, making him writhe, but Nicholas still wouldn't let go; Danny could feel him pushing up to meet each thrust, the very same thing Nicholas had scolded him for earlier.

Danny gave Nicholas's hip a firm swat. When Nicholas yelped and looked at him in alarm, Danny said, "Just ease up, will you? For once?"

"But Monkey –" Nicholas began, invoking his private nickname for Danny, but Danny wouldn't let him finish. He nudged incessantly at the sensitive gland inside Nicholas until Nicholas could no longer form words. And since he was no longer using his mouth to whinge or give orders, Danny was free to fill it with his tongue. He slipped it inside, gave Nicholas's upper lip a soft suck, and Nicholas's noises went quiet for a moment as he occupied himself licking across Danny's lower lip. Far from guiding the kiss as he normally would've done, Nicholas seemed content to let Danny take charge, lick inside his mouth, and even suck hard at the pale skin of his throat, hard enough to bruise. Nicholas didn't like bruises, said they were unsightly, and perhaps he was right, with perfect skin like his. But he didn't stop Danny this time. With a soft moan, he arched his neck, offering Danny as much of his clean canvas of a neck as possible.

When Nicholas began to move again, it wasn't an attempt to alter Danny's rhythm. It took Danny a second, but he finally realised what Nicholas was doing: he was trying to rub off on Danny's belly. His movements were no longer controlled, weren't graceful, weren't perfect. They were desperate and hungry and sloppy. Nicholas was finally doing something out of sheer need, rather than a need to control. As much as Danny loved graceful, perfect Nicholas, desperately horny Nicholas was pretty fucking amazing too. There was something about his helpless and rather undignified writhing that made Danny's dick jerk inside him.

Danny felt it, the moment Nicholas began to come. Nicholas's rubbing slowed and became even more erratic. His whole body shuddered and he clenched around Danny's dick. There was a moment when Nicholas's noises – the long, shaky groans – and the look on his face, almost as though he was in pain, spoke clearly of that sweet, almost painful arch of pleasure that was pulsing through his body. He moaned Danny's nickname over and over. He placed his own marks on Danny's body, scratches across Danny's broad back. He never did that. Police officers were always professional, even under their clothes. If you got bruised or scratched or broken, it was in the line of duty, not marking your lover like some Neanderthal. Danny was witnessing something rare and special here; Nicholas had completely lost his shit.

Granted, a Nicholas out of control wasn't unlike a Nicholas _in_ control. He was still kind of perfect, all flawless, creamy skin, voice not even loud enough for the neighbours to hear. Still, it was beautiful to watch. And as Danny felt the sting of Nicholas's short nails scraping and breaking his skin, Danny's own climax overtook him in one sweeping wave of pleasure, coming down on him so hard and fast, he had to cry out.

Soon they both lay side by side, catching their breath. Danny wiped sweat from his brow and looked over at Nicholas, who was staring at the ceiling.

"Are you angry?" Danny asked.

Nicholas looked at him and smiled softly. "Why would I be angry?" he asked, reaching for Danny's hand, which Danny gladly gave him.

"I buggered up your routine, didn't I? Couldn't help it, you were just so … so …" Danny couldn't find the words. Nothing seemed adequate enough to describe what he'd felt, that need that had welled up inside him. It was one of those moments when firing a gun in the air would've helped tremendously, a sort of celebratory launching of bullets, the forceful kick of the gun reverberating through his arms, helping to dissipate all the pent-up emotion that he couldn't quite express. Of course, that was hardly an option now. He rolled toward Nicholas and nestled against him instead, into the crook of his arm. Nicholas kissed the top of his head.

"Perfectly understandable physiological response," Nicholas assured him, sounding calm and controlled once again. "Sex will do that."

"Not to you. You're even in control when you come."

"Not always. Not just a moment ago, thanks to you."

Danny looked up at him worriedly, but Nicholas wasn't upset. "You're right, Danny. There's a certain level of order that I require to feel … I don't know, safe, I suppose. And even after all your efforts, even after everything you've shown me, I still have difficulty switching off. But I'm learning. I want to."

That Danny would continue to be Nicholas's teacher was a given, and the soft, affectionate look Nicholas gave him just then confirmed that. Danny was quite pleased; he'd taken a chance and had managed to teach Nicholas a little something tonight, not to mention had made him come harder than ever.

And he'd left quite a nice, angry, red bruise just above the collar line on Nicholas's otherwise pristine white throat.

END


End file.
